


A spider to a cub, a Boy into a Prince

by Marstars232, Steelcode



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, Brainwashing, Carrying, Conditioning, Crib, Crying, Diapers, Embarrassment, Gen, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Kidnapped Peter, Kidnapping, Mind Manipulation, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifier - Freeform, Sick Peter, Sickfic, Stockholm Syndrome, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Wetting, bottles, daddy T'Challa, forced age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marstars232/pseuds/Marstars232, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelcode/pseuds/Steelcode
Summary: The king of Wakandan watched the young hero struggle through life. Such a frail child shouldn't have to worry about anything but comfort and warmth. Maybe it was time Wakandan to have a new cub or prince.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I'm sorry about deleting Spider reborn, but I didn't actual plan it too well on how it was going to go down. But I'm mostly going to be working on Hydra's prince which was now going to be a series for someone giving me an idea and doing this new fan fiction I'm working on with someone right here.
> 
> So yeah, this story is the first one I'm working along side with and please enjoy.

It was a normal day at the Avengers compound. Well almost normal as always, expect for the king of Wakanda visiting to talk with Stark more about technology for his new suit. But of course like always, Tony had to delay his meeting for overcrowding his schedule like always.

So now T'Challa was walking around the compound, on his way to the training room to work on his skills. He was still in his Black Panther suit, so it's not like it will get ruined or covered in sweat.

But as T'Challa arrived close to the training room, he heard sounds of panting, grunting and groaning from the inside. Now who would be in the training room? Tony wasn't even in the compound, Vision was gone and James Rhodes couldn't even walk properly with the leg braces after the airport battle.

He approached the display window, to see a child who didn't even look over eighteen yet, had brown sweaty curls dripping over his face and the look of exhaustion in his eyes. This child was trying to knock off the punching bag by the looks of it, that and seeing two more on the ground and-wait was that blood leaking through those bandages around his knuckles?

T'Challa was watching as Peter or the boy was trying to get good punches on the bag. The young man looked exhausted and stressed. He was even swaying unsteadily on his feet, sweat dripping heavily along his boy. No child should look like this child, he needs to be cared for and cuddled.

Why would Stark even allow a frail child to be working this hard?

\---

Peter had a bad day today. First he overslept after going past his curfew, which caused Mr.Stark to bench him from patrols and almost being late to school. Then of course his teacher was giving him a hard time today, along with Ned being out today for a family emergence and MJ was even out for some reason. Which resulted in school being a hard ass on him and of course Flash being more of a pain today.

His whole day made Peter mutter under his breath in anger, as he whaled on the punching bag. "Stupid Flash, stupid curfew. Have to be better. Have to be faster. Stupid teacher. Stupid alarm clock." Why did Parker luck even have to take his life down and hard like this? It could never make it easy for him.

Finally being able to come to the compound for the first time and Mr.Stark didn't even want him in the lab today. So now he was just pounding another punching bag, to let his emotions out.

But now even the punching bag was giving him a hard time now, either that or he's been doing this a long while.

Maybe if he could just train a bit harder, Mr.Stark will allow him to go back on patrol or even do a mission with him. No matter how hard his day was, that would make it the best one in his whole life.

Okay, time to knock this punching bag to the floor. Gotta please Mr.Stark.

Just gotta do it.

A few of his punches were even slipping up a bit, from sweat and of course the blood sweeping through the bandages. But that can't stop him now, if he wanted to be treated like an adult or even an Avenger. Then he has to keep trying at it now.

\---

Why was this child over working himself with trying to punch this gym equipment down?

This was honestly too heartbreaking and painful to even watch at this point. Maybe Tony has a good reason for these actions, this child wouldn't be doing this to himself on purpose.

If this boy was his-hold on a moment. Maybe this child could be taken care of right?

First with a background check on him, just in case. If he goes through with this then, this child shouldn't have a big family or have anyone too important. Like with those brown curly, sweaty hair, that could match Tony's somehow. Or maybe he had parents, cousins, siblings even that all loved him dearly.

He couldn't just break them apart like that. Besides if anything ever took his sister like that, then there would be hell to rain upon any kidnapper that would dare to even put a toe on her. 

Maybe it was just a hard day for him too. His family would probably try to make things right for him in the end. But doing a background check wouldn't hurt, if Stark has him here, there's a chance he could be for a charity internship. Then it wouldn't hurt to give this child a life he truly deserved.

So T'Challa went to give his left arm a look. "Computer, give me a full background on the child in front of me." Of course with all the high tech from his kingdom, that did come with his suit.

The hologram screen scanned over the boy without his knowledge, but the tech did like he asked. This window would prevent the boy from even seeing him, the tech wouldn't even be seen by Peter or Tony's A.I notice.

Okay the boy's name is Peter B. Parker, he's-wait only fifteen. That is wrong right there, does his family even know about these actions at all. Anyway he's only living with an Aunt May, who he isn't even bloodline connected to. His parents died in a plane crash, uncle killed and die in his arms.

Alright, so this wasn't Stark's boy and he is a orphan. Maybe things could be rearrange for him?

He's still in high school, doesn't even have that many friends. Only two, one's name is Ned Leeds and the other one doesn't even seem to be around him as much. Her name is Michelle Jones other known as MJ from her nickname. Peter has very good grades, which could explain why he looks overworked on that punching bag and he's being bullied.

By a Flash Thomas. Okay what kind of name is that? 

This poor, frail child shouldn't even have to deal with that. According from his school records and cameras, the teachers are hard on him. Peter shouldn't have to go through any of this now. But why would Stark want him around, there's no records of him internship here and he's certainly not his son.

T'Challa put away the hologram records of the boy, deciding on observing him some more. Until he saw it, on the boy's wrists. That's not a device every child should even have, but the way it looks on him. He must be a superhero, the only hero T'Challa ever saw that on was-. The boy from the airport battle, he was in the red, blue suit with that spider logo on the chest.

That's why Stark has him here now. This child was the Spider-Boy, from YouTube that his sister showed him a while back before all this nonsense went on with their family. Wait a second, why was this boy even a superhero? At fifteen?

No, he shouldn't be going through any of this. Peter should be under his care now, after doing the research on him and it wasn't like he could be the leader of his kingdom forever.

Maybe there should be an heir to thrown? Peter would be perfect for it and he should know how to act or know his choices. Starting with how his poor childhood was for him, maybe we could give him a new whole life from start until he along with his royal family sees him ready.

But if he wants this go on or down. There's a lot of things to need for his care now, and now having a frail child will be a whole new step. There needs to be a room for him, along with stuff he's going to need, the staff and guards would need to be informed, along with his sister.

Oh how will Shuri take it on becoming an aunt to the child now. They could play games, run around the palace and become a family altogether. Of course there's going to be certain ground rules for his new child. But other then that, this frail, poor boy will love living in Wakanda and be the next heir to the throne when he is more suited and ready of course.

Let's hope Shuri would feel the same way now for this now.

T'Challa brings his left arm close to his chest once more, this time his mask becomes undone by it's self. "Call Shuri."

It took a few short moments, hearing the not so loud ring with a loading symbol to show it's making a connection back to his sister. Until.

"Hello T'Challa. How's everything going in the Avengers compound?"

He gave a positive grunt as he reply, for wanting to get right down to the topic for calling his little sister in the first place." It's going fine my sister. But how would you like to become an aunt?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys we are glad your enjoying the first chapter and have been asking for more. Well here it is, second chapter. This one is a bit longer than the first one, but there's a lot more going on that needed to be out of the way first.
> 
> So we hope you enjoy.

It did take a few months to get his prince's room ready, from picking out the perfect size clothing, to the best toys and infant supplies in Wakanda. Shuri did help with that part, supplies and technology for Peter. The reason for the overprotective parent was because he wanted to raise Peter right. He was going to be the next heir to Wakanda throne it was true, but more than anything he wanted Peter to have a loving and productive life.

Now today or rather tonight was for Peter to finally come home to Wakanda. T'Challa was walking out to the jet with Shuri discussing about the list of supplies and where she'll meet him once the two return to Wakanda.

Everything was worked out with already in advance, the school, Peter's friends, his aunt May for already telling the exciting offer from him and of course Tony who already knew about the news. But just didn't really care on what happens to Peter now, since he wasn't going to put up with Peter any longer.

"Are you sure we got everything all set?"

"Yes brother. We just got delivered the baby clothes, diapers for being the customized thickness and the little prince's current size, a few extra stuff animals for the crib, soft blankets to keep him warm and the walker about to be finish setting up. Peter's bottle formula is coming along nicely, we manage to nearly finish the nutrition for our little prince. Along with other surprises that will start to take place after he had a few or so. But will be all set by the time Peter wakes up from his procedure." 

Though very understanding about her brother's nervousness about making everything perfect for the new prince, her brother's constant questioning and worrying was getting on her nerves. Taking a deep breath Shuri leveled T'Challa with a stern look.

"Yes brother. We have everything ready for our in new little prince or cub. Don't worry you'll be like the perfect father he truly never had."

T'Challa smiled slightly for his sister's annoyed tone, but in the end was reassuring. They both knew this life will be far better Peter and it will help with Wakanda as well when the time came.

"I know sister. But it's just that horrible, cruel life the poor frail boy has been suffering. He did not need to spend it there while we set up everything. Not after speaking with him face to face of Stark yelling at the poor boy for his mistakes instead of comforting and caring for Peter."

As the two turned around the corner of the hallway palace, getting closer to the jets, Shuri sighed hearing the story T'Challa told on what happen when they first met face to face and chat. It broke her heart to deal with how much that frail boy had to put up with now. But no longer is he going to put up with any of that anymore.

"Don't threat my brother, at least by tonight or end of the day. Peter will be home in Wakanda with us and won't have to deal with that harsh life any longer."

\---

{Flashback starts}

T'Challa was having another meeting with Stark, well until he bolted out of the room with no warning. Now he was just waiting in the common room for Stark to come back whatever the reason he did that action in the first place.

He was in the meantime messaging Shuri about any other supplies he was going to need for Peter's arrival. Until...

"Did you have any idea what time it was?!"

T'Challa put away his phone, perking up at the yelling voice at Stark with Peter wearing his civil clothes with a heavy, white bandage shoulder and on the other holding a bag with his Spider suit peaking out a bit.

"Mr.Stark I said I was sorry. But I-I did have a hard day-."

"Hard day!? I was in a important meeting kid and hearing a call from your AI Karen about an accident that happen in an alleyway wasn't one of those type of things I like to hear about."

T'Challa saw how Peter's eyes showed shame and exhaustion from what he said and Stark's strict lecturing. Why did Peter have to put up with this now? How could Stark even do that to such an innocent boy like that?

"Ugh, great. Just great. I have to go run a few things with Pepper kid see ya."

Peter's head didn't perk up at Stark's eyes as he said that in a cold, heartless tone. Now leaving that poor kid alone in the common room with shame and guilt plastered along his face.

This was his chance though to finally talk with his new son face to face and this wasn't anything he wanted to miss out now.

"Hello."

Peter turns to the source of the voice, to be the king of Wakanda. Well that is bringing his day up a bit now.

"Oh ugh hello, your majesty."

The sight of seeing Peter bowing to him was adorable as the awkward tone he started off with as a greeting to him. Boy was his new son adorable, definitely shouldn't be living in this kind of way now. 

"You don't have to do that. I'm king T'Challa of Wakanda."

He hated that he had to pretend this was their first meeting. But if he came out and said it, Peter would be freaking out by knowing his name somehow.

"Oh ugh Peter. Peter Parker. Your majesty sir."

Yep he made the right choice on this one. Peter is the son he always wanted and should be having for now on.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Peter. But what happen with your day? If you don't mind me asking."

That made the boy sigh and turn away from him in annoyance. It must've been that bad for his son's actions coming into play like this.

"Well first coming to school late because of my alarm clock breaking again from hitting snooze so many times after my late night activities. Then arriving to school late getting detention, along with my best friend Ned being out for a family matter and Flash just coming at me worse with the insults. Not having enough food to even carry me throughout the day with lunch and the rest was just so slow.

When I thought things couldn't go worse after detention, I got into this bad fight that I got Mr.Stark away from his important meeting. Which then caused me to get my shoulder bandage here from how bad the bleeding was and Mr.Stark basically telling me I just ruined his day now."

T'Challa wanted to clench his fists in rage at Stark for putting Peter through that horrible yelling match and comfort the boy in a infant like manner that he was going to do in Wakanda. But now wasn't the time yet, everything is not ready for his arrival just yet.

"I'm sorry to here that maybe I'll give you a lift back to your home. So you won't have to put Stark any worse."

That made Peter perk up with excitement. Not many people get an offer to be driven back home with the king of Wakanda now. Maybe this was going to be the highlight of his day now.

As for T'Challa though, he only wanted to know where Peter lives so he could take him back home once the time comes later on.

So now that's how T'Challa was in the car with Peter in the passenger seat bouncing with a bit of joy into taking this cool offer.

At first the ride was silent, as the car drove off the property. Now was the chance for making Peter this second offer and this one will be for the better. It has to sound like he would agree with it though.

"So Peter. Seeing how your grades are and being Spider-man. How would you like to come back with me to Wakanda sometime?"

That made Peter's whole world freeze. He just got an offer to go back to one of the most high tech, isolated countries on the planet. This could show Mr.Stark once and for all he's ready to be an avenger now. If he could be trained by the 'Black Panther.'

"Whoa really?"

T'Challa positively grunted at his shocked, excited question. As the car arrived to the start of the busy city.

His plan is working, Peter would be back with him in Wakanda in no time.

"Yes. I see Spider-man does have potential, but I would like to give you a closer watch on your training though unlike Stark. Plus it could help with less distractions and make your schedule at ease for you."

Peter could see this working out now. With everything he could learn in Wakanda, the school wouldn't mind at all from the knowledge they behold. Ned is going to flip out once he heard about this.

"My sister could work on upgrading your suit and for your love of science Shuri would be more then glad to have someone like you around. As well as I could help with your battle training."

"That won't be a problem for you would it. I-I mean running a country at the same time having me around and all that."

T'Challa gave Peter a caring, kind smile. "Nonsense, your not going take up all my time at all. Besides we have tons of rooms in the palace and most of the money you make on your projects will go right to your family."

Now this was an offer he couldn't refuse. May did need help financial wise unlike what Mr.Stark did for him.

"Okay. I'll take it, just let me tell aunt May about what's going on first."

During the whole conversation or convincing, the car finally arrived back to Peter's apartment. It honestly looked completely run down. How could a frail, innocent, sweet child live somewhere like that?

As Peter open the door to get out with his bag. A forgotten question finally comes back into the front of his mind.

"Ugh how am I going to contact you or When will I be able to go?"

T'Challa turned his head to Peter." Oh don't worry, I'll tell you when I come back to the compound again. I have to go though, my sister has other matters I need to attend to though."

That made a lot of sense, as Peter quickly muttered a 'goodbye' and shut the door behind him.

But once Peter ran into the building, T'Challa waited for Peter to turn on one of the window lights to know what floor he lived on in this disaster of a building.

After about a few minutes not even a light came on a floors about halfway from the roof to the building were on. T'Challa got a good view of Peter setting his bag down on the bed and about to start his homework.

Now everything was about to fall right into place. T'Challa only needed to confirm where Peter lives, so he could take him out of here once and for all.

{Flashback ends}

\---

Tonight was the night, T'Challa parked the jet on one of the building roofs not too far away and Peter's aunt should still be out on a night shift right now. So now he could finally have his son and bring him home.

Peter was making last touches with his homework, before he went out on patrol like always. Until for some reason his spidey sense started to go off. But what could possible be-?

Before he is given a chance to find out, Peter falls back, knock out with a mini Wakanda drug dart in his neck and T'Challa holding him by the arm pits. Peter drops his pencil from how heavy asleep he's in now and T'Challa shifts his hold on Peter.

He had to write a note or letter to Peter's aunt so this won't look like a kidnapping. Then Peter will be all his now to care and comfort for until he's ready to rule over Wakanda.

It didn't really take long, Wakanda technology got a note that seemed to be in Peter's hand writing and now was taking the boy out of the window. After seeing what kind of stuff he owned, Peter won't be needing any of that anymore.

T'Challa was wearing his Black Panther suit, to blend in with the oncoming dark sky as he ran through the alleyways to the jet. At the same time holding Peter in a carrying a small child to bed fashion. Peter wasn't really that heavy, which was not a good sign. As the sky got dark, they made it to the jet and there was a hover med bed for Peter to sleep away the Wakanda drug on.

As T'Challa laid him down gently with a nice pillow and tucked him in nice and warm. As he let the door close behind, T'Challa saw Peter's lips were slack a bit. So he took out a purple pacifier and stick it right in his mouth. Expect Peter wouldn't suck on it for being so heavily out of it right now, but when the time comes he will.

From there T'Challa was flying out of New York and his mission was somewhat complete. They didn't reach Wakanda just yet and Peter still needed to get settled in, to be his new son.

During the whole flight, Peter didn't even flinch a finger. The most he would do was move the blanket from the rise and fall of his chest. It made T'Challa smile sweetly at the peaceful breathing state Peter was currently in. The frail boy was now away from that horrible, cruel life and now will have a redo.

It was a nice, silent ride. The only sound was Peter's quiet breathing that filled the high tech jet. T'Challa did check with Shuri that she was all set where she was told to meet them. They were close to the landing site for the jet and they had to make sure no one outside the palace spotted them.

Once the jet was landed on Wakanda soil nice and gently. T'Challa got behind Peter's high tech bed and started to push close to the exit where Shuri was meeting them.

The moment she saw the two, she couldn't help the cute cooing sound at the sight of a sleeping Peter with a purple pacifier in his mouth. But after that moment, they moved quick hiding Peter in this hover pram to hide him.

Getting passed most of the people wasn't an issue though. The moment they reached inside of the palace, Peter started to stir awake. That made T'Challa and Shuri quicken their pace to the med wing.

As for Peter, he was starting to wake up feeling half asleep like he would waking up in the morning for school. But what was in his mouth? Why is it so dark out shouldn't it be day-?

Oh god, he was kidnapped. 

But wait, why couldn't he shake that half asleep feeling? His limps still felt too heavy and the only light he could tell was from the ceiling lights that peak through where ever he was in. Even with that couldn't help him see what was in his mouth, his eyesight was so blurry too.

The sound of the doors were opening and closing behind whoever was pushing him. He needed to get out of here and snap his mind and body out of it before-. Too late.

Shuri removed the high tech pram hiding Peter. All he could see was a lot of blurry lights and figures. Nothing else and that was panicking him. What would these people do to him? How can he contact anyone? Mr.Stark? Aunt May? Ned?

His body was being moved to another surface, he couldn't hold back a whimper. This entire situation was scaring him, they didn't kidnap him as Spider-man. They took Peter Parker. What could they want that he had?

Once he was placed down his vision cleared to see a girl or women with a doctor's mask over her face. But the eyes she was giving him weren't cold or ruthless, it was concern and worry.

Where was he, that the people would give him a look like that?

He felt a kiss on his forehead from the women, it felt something like May would do to make things feel better in a way. But none of this made any sense now. Where was he?

"Don't worry small one. You will be comfortable and safe here in your new home. Forever."

Peter was about to be wide awake hearing that, until a quick, painful pinch on his shoulder. Then nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or comment. We will plan when the 3rd gets posted or what will be happening next, but there is a cliff hanger in this one sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm sorry about not updating in a long while. I was busy with school and other things along with it, but I'll try to do the updates like a daily thing before.

This has to be the longest he has ever slept before. Wouldn't May have woke him already? He wasn't sick and there was school tomorrow. Oh right someone kidnapped him, that's why May isn't waking him up. He saw some women that kissed him like May would've done to make him feel better after having a long day, then she said-.

Peter's memories were coming back to him like a tidal wave. Staying. Where was this location? It can't be Hydra, they wouldn't have those type of concern eyes or even kissed him like that. Not by anyone that works for the vulture, the technology was far more advance than anything he's ever-.

The sound of deep vocal whistling and foot steps fills his ears. Peter's eyes open a crack, he still felt very groggy from whatever they gave him. Mr.Stark didn't even have that kind of drug or whatever it was at the compound.

Once his vision cleared up a bit, it was T'Challa. What is he looking at by or around his legs? Also why was he opening up a diaper? 

T'Challa gives Peter a sweet, proud smile at how it turned out. Plus seeing those cute eyes staring at him was something he couldn't turn away from. Good thing Peter needed a diaper change. The operation his sister has done is perfect, Peter looks a bit more in his cub role and his body should fill in that role first. The mind will take a lot more to get use to or get feelings for, but eventually it will happen. Peter just needs to spend time in his new or redo life, but he'll be very grateful what they are doing for him.

Peter's eyes slowly blink awake to see a clear picture of T'Challa holding the open diaper and lifting his legs up. It made him eyed wide in horror as his legs were dragged up into the air. They were chubby like an infant's and it was almost like they wouldn't be able to close. Just like an infant's they were gait apart and barely closing.

As the cream which caused Peter to flinch at the cool feeling material going in between his legs and into his privates a bit. T'Challa was actually cooing him like he was a baby.

"Aww. Is my tired little baby still sleepy? Don't worry I'm just putting on your diaper, then we'll get you something nice and warm to wear."

It was a bit cold down here. What is he thinking? If there's a diaper going on his bottom, then it's bound to be something as worse or humiliating.

Once T'Challa brought his chubby infant like legs. The sprinkle of baby powder came a bit over him and the diaper. Then finally it was tap around his waist to see he wasn't wearing any clothes. He was actually laying on a table in restraints after an operation that crazy women gave him the legs of an infant. What did they do to him while he was out?

The king cooed at the diaper, which made Peter blush darkly at wearing it. Was the king of Wakanda actually apart of this? But he watched the king bend down under the table to grab something. Maybe the baby clothing is some robs or something that were custom to Wakanda? At least to his mind it wouldn't be as humiliating to be wearing.

He comes back up holding an alligator infant set of clothing with a set of pants that were somehow in his size. Then again, he had the legs of an infant so the clothing would have to look like that or be in that certain size now. Of course it wasn't that and it had to be what infants or babies actually would wear. His Parker luck is taking in nice and smoothly already. 

Peter closed his eyes tight like in pain as T'Challa was opening it up to be put into. If he has to be dressed like this or dressed at all, then it would be better on his dignity if he didn't have to view that.

He felt his arms, legs and rest of the body being under the king of Wakanda's control to being dressed. This was all a nightmare to Peter, this can't be why T'Challa would want him to come here in the first place.

Along with the restraints off of him and the fabric being around him. Peter's eyes slowly open to see he looked so stupid and Flash would've beat the crap out of him looking like this. Mr.Stark would've actually thought he was pathetic for being in this situation with no way out as he knows.

T'Challa smiles seeing Peter's outfit, diaper and body slacking in relaxation. The drug didn't leave his system and his stomach started to growl. Figures the little prince hasn't gotten anything since he was taken back home and his sister had to work on him like he planned.

Maybe the humiliation would finally stop?

Nope, not at all. T'Challa grab what looked to be a handful of blankets and were wrapping him up. Peter wasn't prepare for this, it was almost like he was going to be in a cocoon. Until the king started to wrap him up tightly like an infant needing warmth and leaving only his face to feel the air. At least he won't have to see the damage this place has caused to him.

Oh this just gets worse. The king slid his hands under the thick a bit blankets, one under his back and the other under his padded now bottom. Then lifted him off of the table and swaddle him like a baby. God his face must be so red right now. Which it was, there was no explanation to make this not feel humiliating or a brighter side to this.

They started to move out of the lab, for Peter to finally see the amazing so call lab of Wakanda. This is probably the only times he'll see it, since they took him, did a full infant like operation on him and is now in a diaper with infant clothes covering him. Along with being swaddled by the king, this is one of the worse visits he'll never want to speak about again.

Before they make it out into the fancy hallway. T'Challa snatches up a baby bottle, which was warmed up and all set for Peter to take in. This is great timing for T'Challa's plans now.

Peter could still feel the drug or whatever it was still making him feel hazy. Heck his lips couldn't even close up on his command, which allowed T'Challa to stick the bottle into his mouth. The milk was coming out fast, Peter's mind was telling him to not choke and he didn't even realize it. He was making suckling sounds like an infant would with a baby bottle. His eyes were slowly opening and closing to it, which was making Peter really want to cry from this.

The milk was bubbling down as it was getting drained into Peter's mouth. T'Challa gazed down once in a while muttering an 'aww' as they were walking to their destination room. As Peter was feeling puffs of air for the bottle finally being empty and just as he does T'Challa gently pulls it off not straining or harming him. But in replacement was the thing he felt when he arrived to Wakanda, a pacifier and a purple one that matched like the suit he wears.

Peter was really trying to refuse to suck on it like the bottle. At least this object won't choke him if he doesn't, but with this stupid remains of the drug a rubber sounding suck would come from his lips which snap him awake for a mere moment. Don't give into it, just don't.

Eventually they arrived into a huge throne room. Peter couldn't help but gasp a bit at the sight of it. He knew this wasn't the type or kind of tour he would be getting, but this palace was amazing. There was even a view of Wakanda that made Peter's eyes brighten in amazement. That moment was ruined, when Peter caught sight on where he's sitting or more laid down in.

It was a jungle theme bassinet and it was right next to where T'Challa usually sits on his throne. Wow Parker luck was really not taking any mercy this time on him. T'Challa lays him down nice and gentle like handling a real infant, then tucks him with the one thin sheet like blanket in there. He tried to sit up to make eye contact with the king, but it's like his core muscles are numb like his mouth was when he had to drink that stupid baby bottle. 

"You probably want to know what's going on right my little prince?"

Peter was very restrained with the leftover drug, layers of blankets, sheet from the bassinet, infant clothes and diaper on him to even ripe out the pacifier. He couldn't even nod as an answer like he wanted to for an explanation. So Peter had to suck on the pacifier as an answer for T'Challa as his respond. Which he caught onto as a clear 'yes'.

"Well when I first saw you training at the compound Peter. It truly broke my heart to see how a young child like yourself was fighting to please Mr.Stark and against the world around you. Also with having that terrible background with no parents and your uncle Ben. I thought you deserve a redo and better yet you'll be the little prince or cub that would next rule Wakanda."

During the whole speech so far, T'Challa was speaking to Peter firmly and in a cooing tone for him to get use to what he'll be hearing for now on." But I couldn't just kidnap a child, not with Stark or your aunt and the government system in America. So I made you an offer to come with me and in which told your aunt and few friends about it. Plus in saying in the note that there's not good cell service to your aunt, who's telling your friends and saying to Mr.Stark that you picked me over him from now on. They think your perfectly healthy and protected here. Which isn't a lie, your going to be the prince as the start of an infant role.

So my sister did the operation in her lab, in helping your body become an infant to help your mind adapt on it. Until your ready and fit to grow to the next level. Myself and your few other new family members will see for our own eyes. Once we see that, then we'll preform on you for the next level. Until then, your at infant age for the time being."

Peter wanted to full on panic, but it took all of his energy to even be awake at the moment. Besides if T'Challa has to be out here for his daily duties as the king, someone is going to find this odd or strange. Then they'll help him get back home, even though no one will believe that the king would go out of his way like this and try to get someone to fix his legs up and other body sections probably.

"Oh I almost forgot."

His head turned slightly at T'Challa hearing his voice and going to grab something again. What could it possible be this time? It was a plush black panther and was laid right next to his face.

When the king sat down, the doors open. Okay now someone has to know this was odd and May will be able to calm him down or get him help for having to go through this. Even get real food in his stomach, he never ate last night from a long, strain of a day. So who knows how long he was here for?

Peter was waiting for the first appointment to turn or even gaze sight at him. It was clear not right away if it was very important to speak with the king. But the guy wasn't acknowledging him at all. Not even 'aw' or huffed out a laugh at his situation. Maybe this guy was close to the king? Yeah that's it. Why else would no one notice him?

After the first visit, it strike Peter hard. No one was caring on how he was being treated or was surprise on what the royal family was doing to him. Calm down, that was only the first guy. Maybe the next one will actually show some notice?

More appointments came and left. No one noticed Peter or reacted to him, after the third or fourth T'Challa started to stroke Peter nicely on his cheek in a soothing manner. After that it became rocking the bassinet like in a lullaby style which was making it harder to think away from this. Once or twice after Peter lost count of the people entering and leaving. T'Challa actually picked him out of the bassinet and was cradling him. Somehow no one still reacted or even acknowledge him.

During the last few appointments, Peter ended up back in T'Challa's strong arms. Over the course of who knows how many hours, the drug did wear off, which is probably why T'Challa was cradling him in his strong grip. Which made Peter have enough, he's Spider-man for god's sake. Just because he's the youngest of the heroes out there, doesn't mean the king of Wakanda needs to go this far.

"Aw. Is my little cub getting fussy? Don't worry my little one, it's time for lunch. I know your little tummy must be growling right now."

T'Challa gets up off his throne and makes his way out of the room. Peter kept on squirming in his grip, even though it made no improvement. But hey, he would at least like to tell people that he made an effort in escaping this horrible nightmare.

As they reached the hallway though, Peter felt something else click in his system. He had to go to the bathroom, not like one of those moments when someone could do a few things and go out at a better time. No, his bladder was hammering inside of him, almost felt numb to keep it locked in place. Peter was trying with most of his strength to fight that waterfall needing to burst out feeling. He just can't use the diaper and how was it that a simple bottle made him feel like his bladder will explode.

Spider-man wouldn't wet himself in a diaper. Spider-man knew had to get out of any situation, he was a soon to be Avenger. Something in his mind while trying to focus slip because he felt his bladder betray him and go into the diaper. Once it slip up there was no way to lock it up, he felt his full on bladder releasing itself in the diaper. Now there was no need to ask where the bathroom was.

T'Challa felt something wrong the moment he heard Peter's horrid gasp in breathe. He wanted to ask his little one what was bother him, until he felt it under his hand. Peter finally used the diaper and it caused a smile upon his lips. It was working, Peter's body was going into the influence that it was a infant now. He could always count on his sister to get the job done right. 

Once they arrived in Peter's new bedroom, which was jungle theme meant for an infant. Having a full on crib, rocking chair, play area, walker, changing table, clothe draws full of baby stuff and etc. It was almost like they were preparing for his arrival in a very creepy fashion.

As T'Challa made his way over to the changing table, he removed all of those blankets Peter was swaddle up in for being dirty after wetting himself for the first time. Then placed Peter gently on the nice table material to view his cute little outfit and visibly soaked diaper. Seeing Peter's whole body in a better lighting and in the outfit made T'Challa cooing at the scene.

Peter was blushing red as T'Challa was getting another diaper ready and started to remove the current one. What did his life turn into for him to end up in this situation? The moment the diaper was removed off his chubby butt, a breeze made him shiver. How cold was it in his new room?

He couldn't watch himself getting diaper, it was hard to zone out or focus on something else. In the mix of getting diaper was the rash cream, the baby powder and getting another one put on over his chubby butt. He didn't know if it was chubby, but if his legs were then it was clear as day that it had to be.

Once T'Challa finished, he saw Peter's face in almost curiosity and humiliation."You never got to see the new you now did you? I'm sorry my little cub, I was so busy on trying to get you ready and watch my duties as king that I forgot. I'll show you the adorable outfit your wearing, then you can have lunch."

Peter felt the king lift him up, in a hard grip hold to not fall or escape. But once they reached bedroom door, which had a mirror once the door's shut Peter saw with his own brown eyes what has become of his body. It was like a mix of a teenager and a infant body put together. His legs, arms to fingers and by the looks of it chest and stomach were no longer that scrawny. They all had a chubby baby looking skin on him, almost like the spider bit never happened in the first place. What did T'Chall's sister do to him? It made sense on how most of the baby or infant clothes were fitting him now or even the thick diapers not causing any problems.

Peter didn't have the words for this and when he open his mouth slightly. He felt his teeth were somehow half numb a bit almost like they weren't existing and were growing out of his gums. His tongue felt numb like any words that he would form or try to put together was going to come out like mush. This was like a horror movie he couldn't get out of. 

"I knew you would be speechless at my sister's work Peter. Your aunt is one amazing women for being able to have your body close to an infant's. Well the last thing we couldn't really touch was your mind and we don't want to harm that if it means you can't be the ruler of Wakanda. So we all chose to wait until your mindset falls at the right age and we'll keep you at infant age until that time comes. Which we know will be awhile seeing how your new to this style. Now time for lunch."

T'Challa sat down in the rocking chair. When just in time, one of the workers brought in a nice warm bottle for Peter. Who couldn't get out of the shock gaze from what he saw in the mirror, that was terrifying for him. If he even did escape, he wouldn't be able to show his body out in public again. Not until it was fixed back to normal fully.

This time he saw T'Challa waiting for him to open his mouth. Peter turned his head away in annoyance, if he was going to have a choice over the little things then this was going to be one of them. He wanted his body fixed, out of that diaper, clothes and real food.

It didn't really work, Peter's mouth corner was still facing under T'Challa's head. Which gave him the option and warning for T'Challa to force the bottle with his strength into Peter's mouth. It caught Peter off guard to feel the rubber nibble in his mouth with no given choice and out of annoyed impatience for his behavior. Seeing the king's glint of annoyance, which made Peter flinch he started to suckle the bottle in pure fear. Don't want to make one of the actual Avenger angry, not with a whole kingdom on his side.

As Peter was suckling the bottle like the infant he was becoming. The door creak open a bit, which caused Peter's eyes to drift into who it was and it wasn't a guard. No, it was an actual black panther. They let those loose in the house, wow they must really respect this animal.

T'Challa chuckle a bit seeing the panther enter and now approaching them. Peter flinch back into his chest, not many people knew that actual panthers live among them as not only spiritual animals, but as the security system in the palace as well.

"My little cub, this is one of the panther's that live among the palace. It's a creature which is spiritual apart of this kingdom and our main security system to keep people out if any invaders come in."

It came closer to Peter, started to nuzzle and lick his chubby baby looking fingers. Which calmed him down a bit from the cat animal."It likes you as the next heir to the Wakanda kingdom all of the panthers will start to get comfortable with you in knowing who will be the right fit for our kingdom as well."

That was great to know, this was still freaking him out as the milk passed through his lips. No one actually knew that actual black panthers live among the palace with the royal family. 

Peter shook his head in beyond disagreement once the panther left. Before anymore of this milk could make it down his throat, he tried to block it or spit it out. This was stupid, he wanted real food now.

"Oh, little cub. I think it's time for someone to take a bath for messing up there cute little outfit today."

There was no way to hold back the redness starting up on his cheeks. It was bad enough that the Black Panther was bottle feeding him, but now he's going to be giving him a bath and make him see his full, new horrible body. That's not happening, different country or not he has to have some say in this.

As T'Challa got up to the changing table to get rid of the messy clothes. Peter starts to squirm wildly making T'Challa lose his strong grip. No, if he had to be clean, then he wants it to be a shower at least or to be by himself. This wasn't fair. Peter closes his eyes tight and starts to move as much as possible, anything to avoid this next stage of humiliation. Maybe if he kept this up, T'Challa would have to listen to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it, I'm very sorry about deleting Spider reborn again. But I'm going to start focusing on these two now and for the next work in the Hydra's prince I'm adding Peter in it's sequel.
> 
> But please leave a kudos, comment if you enjoyed this new story now.


End file.
